Somebody
by osiris-girl
Summary: First fic. EVER! Songfic. Oneshot. PeterClaire, RR


**Not totaly like the song. First fic. EVER! So if it sucks let me know what to improve on in the reviews ;)!**

**Song-fic.**

**Pairing: Peter/Claire**

**Do _NOT_ own anything but the story!**

_**One-shot **_

_**"Somebody"**_

_**by Reba McEntire**_

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_

_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_

_He jokes about his love life_

_And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up_

_That's when she says,"I've been there before_

_Keep on lookin'_

_'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."_

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

Peter sat at the table thinking, and didn't realize that Claire had come in from the kitchen. It had been put ot a vote that she would live with him just incase something happend, he could heal her. She was carrying a plate full of food, and a mug with fresh coffee. She set it down in front of him and sat down across the table.

"Still thinking about Simone?" she asked quietly, her icey blue eyes staring at him intently.

He nodded his yes and started to pick at his food.

Simone had told him two weeks before that she didn't love him like she thought she did. It hit him pretty hard, and everyone noticed. They tried to cheer him up but no one got through.

Claire frowned. She worried the most out of all of them. She had been _there_ before. She was fifteen when it happend and she had almost drowned in self-pity. But her 'dad' had noticed the change and told her to go out and get some air, and it had worked. She had felt as good as new.

'Maybe that would help Peter! ' she thought as she wached him carefully.

"Maybe you should go out today." She suggested, "You know get your mind off of things."

He nodded again and stood up to leave. As he was walking towads the door, he heard Claire call out to him.

"You might want to change out of you pajamas first though." she added, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Peter looked down and sure enough he was still in his blue cottoney p.j.s. He slightly blushed as he trudged his room to change.

He came back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then he was out the door.

Claire started to wonder if she should have gone with him incase he did something stupid that could hurt himself. But she convinced herself that he was smart and wouldn't do anyhing that could jeopardize their current situation.

_Across town in a crowded elevator_

_He can't forget the things that waitress said_

_He usually reads the paper_

_But today he reads a stranger's face instead_

_It's that blue-eyed girl_

_From two floors up_

_Maybe she's the one_

_Maybe he could fall in love with_

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there_

_Is somebody_

Peter was just leaving a friend of hiss' apartment. He stepped into the elevator and immediately reconized a woman he had met last time he had visited his friend. She lived a few floors above him. She looked up and smiled, and he knew that she remembered him.

"Hi!" she said exitedly, " How've ya been?"

"Been better." He replied. At the confused look he got he decided he should elaborate, " My girlfriend just dumped me."

"Oh. I'm sorry." she apologised. He shrugged like it was nothing.

They were now silent, and during this silence he studied her face. As he looked at her he saw that her brown hair now had a few red highlights in it. But it was her eyes that got him. They were bright blue, but to him they looked as if they were on the wrong person.

Peter just then felt like he should be at home, not checking out a woman he had met only once before, and didn't remember her name. He tapped his foot impationtly as she got out.

"It was nice seeing you again." she said smiling

"You too." he replied, his foot tapping wildly

As soon as the elevator got to the ground floor and opened he was out on the sidewalk hailing a cab.

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_

_A moment they'd both missed until that day_

_When he saw his future in her eyes_

_Instead of just another friendly face_

_And he wonders why_

_He searched so long_

_When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

Claire was back at the apartment straightening everything up. Just as she was hanging her set of keys up next to the door, the door swung open.

She fell backwards and felt a sting on her forhead. She looked up while Peter walked in, and gave him a frustrated look.

" Sorry! Are you okay?!" he asked, frantic.

It took her a moment to get over the shock. He had barley spoken three words to her in the week that she had been there. Then she smiled. Her plan worked.

" Yeah I'm fine." she told him as she felt her skin pull back together. He was beaming.

" Good. I'm glad." and he truley was.

He knelt down and helped her up, and then he saw his future flash before him.

And she was _definitely _in it!

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there_

_Oh somewhere out there is somebody_


End file.
